


there was never any time for subtlety and naiveté

by Hansine



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Pre-Time Skip, Students
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:22:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27724106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hansine/pseuds/Hansine
Summary: she knew exactly what she wanted and would stop at nothing to get it.he was gentlemanly and sweet, kind and considerate, and some part of her wished he was a monster in bed.(spoiler alert, he was.)
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/My Unit | Byleth
Comments: 5
Kudos: 122





	there was never any time for subtlety and naiveté

**Author's Note:**

> I do have a half-formed Student AU where Sitri is alive, Jeralt is one of the teachers at Garreg Mach, Byleth is Dimitri’s vassal instead of Dedue, and Dedue is kind of like Jeralt’s squire. There’s not much more to it than that and I may expand it eventually, if I ever decide to write either a longer one-shot or even a multichap fic. We’ll see. For now, though, it’s just a half-baked world that I can write stuff about.

“You want me.”

It was a statement, not a question, as she palmed him through his trousers. She watched with curious eyes as he struggled to keep his hands off of her, his palms splayed out against the mossy stone walls she currently had him up against. She wondered how long he’d last. The roundabout route didn’t work, even though everyone knew he had the biggest crush on her. She let hints drop everywhere, the fleeting touches on his arm, how her hips bumped against his when they were pushed together in a crowd, how she always asked him to be her partner for training exercises.

“E-excuse me?”

His voice rang high and even if he tried to look incredulous, the fact that he was struggling to keep his hips from rolling into her touch really didn’t help matters.

“I’ve seen the way you look at me, Dimitri. Don’t lie.”

Her eyelids fell halfway as she curled her hand around him. She couldn’t help but whistle lowly, impressed with his girth, though she suspected as much. There were other girls, and boys, who whispered among themselves what it might be like to get railed by one Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd and it wasn’t beneath her to imagine that herself. She liked Dimitri, she really did, but she wanted more than whatever relationship they currently had. He was gentlemanly and sweet, kind and considerate, and some part of her wished he was a monster in bed. If anything, this only fueled her desire to take him fully.

“B-byleth!”

She relished his whine, tremulous and needy.

“Yes?”

She tiptoed to reach his ear, her lips brushing against the shell of it, as she pressed her torso flat against his. Well, almost flat. Her grin grew wide when he finally let his hips cant towards her touch to rub himself against her.

“ _ Please _ .”

“Please what? I can’t understand you if you don’t use your words, Your Highness.” She was sure she heard him cry when she bit his earlobe.

“ _ Let me come. _ ”

Byleth turned her head and kissed Dimitri fully on the lips, drinking in his voice as she squeezed down on him but held it there.

“I will, but not here. I don’t want anyone to see you. Follow me, Your Highness.”

.

.

.

.

She bit her lip as she slowly sank down on him, her hands on his shoulders for balance. There was barely any time to pull each other’s clothes off, pushing aside and pulling off only the bare minimum. It was slow work, putting him inside of her, but he stretched her so completely he might have ruined any other man for her. Not that she had any intention of sleeping around with another. She was fully invested on having a relationship with the man beneath her, even if a hot fuck was the start of it. It was adorable, how completely and utterly clueless he was, but if how his eyes darkened and how his nostrils flared were any indication, he was one hundred percent aware now.

Byleth draped her arms over his shoulders and kissed Dimitri when she was fully seated on his lap, slow and sweet while she got used to his size. She’d never felt so full in her life, Dimitri deliciously bigger and longer than she had fantasized. Clearly, even having three fingers pumping inside of her as she imagined Dimitri didn’t do him any justice.

“Big,” she murmured when she finally pulled away.

“Tell me what to do.” 

His voice was whisper soft. She shivered when his hands slid up and down the sides of her thighs and she could only dig her knees deeper against his waist in response.

“Let me.”

She pecked his lips sweetly as she positioned his hands on her waist. It felt like they belonged there, keeping her steady. Smiling, she pushed him down, Dimitri falling onto her bed. She splayed her hands over his chest for balance, feeling the wild beating of his heart as she started to rise to go on her knees and tower over him. There was a frisson of disappointment and an empty ache when he was almost completely out of her, only the tip of him inside, but it all went away when she sank back down and filled herself with him. She licked her lips as she watched him shudder beneath her, clenching her walls together to pull out a groan. She decided to go nice and slow first to savor the stretch and the burn. She was almost certain this wasn’t going to be the only round of sex for today.

.

.

.

.

She bit into her pillow as he continued to pound her from behind, his hands gripping her waist tightly enough to bruise. She could take it, she liked how rough he was being and the marks in the shape of his fingertips he’d leave behind. He was shy when it came to these things, but turned out to be a very smart and eager student, very good at taking her instructions. He lifted his hips to angle his cock where she liked, he slowed down or sped up as she directed, he tightened or loosened his hold on her as told.

“Dimitri!” Her head fell back, teeth letting go of the pillow, as her vision crossed, stars behind her eyelids.

He only went harder, his hips snapping against her ass to fully sheathe himself inside of her. She wasn’t expecting this response after teasing him, thinking she’d be the one on top and leading as the fucked, but it was a welcome development for him to take his pleasure from her. He stretched her in a way she could have never imagined, filled her to the brim where she could only register how hot and thick he was inside of her. She could have never anticipated that the sweet boy who led the Blue Lions could lose control like this, could lose every shred of restraint because of her, and she only wanted more.

She breathed sharply when he draped his upper body over her back, shuddering when he pressed the flat of his tongue against her neck. She could feel the edges of his teeth, grazing her skin before he bit down on her. Hard. She gasped and arched her back, chest lifting off of the bed as her vision crossed again. She knew he registered her reactions at least, by way of the soft press of his lips and the glide of his tongue over the bite, even as he continued to thrust deeply into her from behind, if a little slower like he couldn’t manage to do everything at once.

Reaching back, she let her hands tangle in his hair before tugging his head away. The sound he let out made heat spread out from her belly and her walls clamp down on him even tighter. It was guttural and low and husky and it made her want to see the kind of face he was making as he took her. Their first round it was like he was overwhelmed and awed, disbelieving that this was all happening. After that, it was like she let out a beast, Dimitri jumping her and fucking her hard and fast and raw. She didn’t think she could ever want to do it differently, or with anyone else for that matter.

Twisting as much as she could, Byleth could see through her tear rimmed lashes and half-lidded eyes the last bit of restraint that was still holding Dimitri back. She watched him still, felt his arms shake to keep his weight off of her even as his pelvis was flush against her ass to keep himself fully hilted inside of her. She craned her head the small distance she needed to kiss him, but not before breathing into his skin.

“Fuck me into the mattress, Your Highness. I don’t want to be able to walk straight after this.”

She cried when she felt his teeth dig into the flesh of her lower lip after he replied.

“ _ As you wish _ .”

  
  


.

.

.

.

She stirred as sunlight streamed through her half-drawn curtains, waking up to an empty bed. Byleth didn’t expect Dimitri to stay but she had hoped he would have. It was cold and she didn’t expect it to hit her as much as it did. Letting the sheets fall away, she looked down at her body and took stock of just how many marks he had left behind. There was a strange sense of elation that filled her when she lifted her arms and examined her skin, all the red splotches and the bite marks he left showed her just how much he wanted it too. It was like the dam broke when she told him to fuck her into the mattress. She could feel her cheeks warm at the memory of his hands gripping her hips tightly as he snapped his hips to get as deep inside of her as he could.

For all his bashfulness, he sure got into the swing of things rather easily.

Wincing, she placed her elbow on her knee to cradle her hand, welcoming the cool breeze that slipped through the slight opening of her window. She knew Dimitri had been shy about these things, perhaps a combination of his upbringing as a prince and just his relatively restrained personality, but underneath it all was a beast. Even seated, there was a pleasant soreness and ache that rippled from her core all the way to the top of her head and the tips of her fingers and toes.

She really felt the effects of the previous evening when she slid off the bed and her knees gave way barely a few seconds after she tried to stay standing. The stone was cool against the residual heat still on her limbs and the only things on her mind were how Dimitri did do as she asked, fuck her so hard she couldn’t walk straight after, and her half-formed thoughts about where her lord might be. There was never any time for subtlety and naiveté when it came to Dimitri. If she didn’t strike now, she’d never get what she wanted and clearly, her blond target would respond with the right words from her.

.

.

.

.

She smoothed down the wrinkles on her skirt, examining herself in the mirror as she made a half-twist. It was the weekend but they were expected to still be in their uniforms just the same. She adjusted the upper band of her underbust corset, running her finger along the inside to smooth it out as she walked out of her room, slightly distracted as she roamed around to look for Dimitri. She made sure that most of the marks were covered, Byleth for once thankful for the high collar on her blouse. Her skirt skimmed past the middle of her thighs and the bruises there were mostly on the inside, her stockings providing additional coverage. All in all, she looked presentable and everyone would be none the wiser (save perhaps Sylvain if she somehow bumped into him but he was a different matter altogether).

She wasn’t surprised to find the prince in the Knight’s Hall. He was almost always there, usually in deep thought by one of the racks of training weapons by the dirt sparring grounds. Her lips curled into a soft smile when she found him talking with one of the older knights, Gilbert she thought his name was, Dimitri’s brow furrowed slightly as he considered the papers in front of him. She always liked seeing him like this, in his element, strong and commanding. It was such a striking difference from how he was with her, usually. Even among the other Blue Lions he had this awkwardness about him but it was certainly more than just that when he was dealing with her, especially when they were alone.

She almost took a step forward when Dimitri lifted his gaze, blue eyes widening and mouth dropping open slightly when he saw her. She froze mid-step when he reddened and turned away from her. She frowned but didn’t pay it too much attention. Maybe he was busy. Huffing, she turned on her heel and made her way to her father’s quarters. He did say he wanted to talk to her, but it could wait. It seemed that the other thing she had to do was too busy for her anyway. Perhaps later, though she’d be lying if she said that didn’t hurt just a little, that Dimitri turned away.

.

.

.

.

“You’re distracted. You usually don’t make these kinds of mistakes.”

Byleth was flat on her ass as she stared up at her father, his lance digging into the ground as he rested one hand at the end of the shaft, his expression as neutral as ever, the other one stretched out to help her up to her feet. She ignored it, choosing instead to use her sword like a cane, embedding the tip of it into solid earth and pushing herself up.

“What’s on your mind, kid?”

“Nothing.”

She could see him frown before she dipped her head to make sure she brushed off all the dirt that was stuck on her body.

“If you say so.”

The dubious tone in his voice made her want to grind her teeth. It wasn’t like him to be nosy and poke his head into her business, her father much preferring to let her solve things on her own. She often did but the problem was she couldn’t get into Dimitri’s mind and figure out why on earth he looked like a trapped deer and fled every time she approached him. What on earth had happened between the time they fell asleep, tangled in each other, and when he woke up and left her alone?

“Come on. We’re just getting started.”

Her eyes shone with determination and her muscles tensed with anticipation as she got ready. If she couldn’t wrap her head around how her lord was acting, shameful as his vassal, she could at least work out her frustrations as she sparred with her father.

.

.

.

.

The anxiety and discomfort she felt from this morning only simmered longer beneath her skin as the day passed.  Curse his height and his good vision, he saw her coming every time. He ran like he had his tail between his legs each time she came close. It was so painfully obvious each time he made an about face, especially when Felix was shouting his head off as Dimitri dragged him to the training grounds. If only she could, she’d stomp over and grab him by the collar and scream.

“He’s just shy, you know.”

If she didn’t hear the sympathetic tone in his voice, she would have grabbed the arm around her and thrown Sylvain over and held him in a painful arm lock from behind. Still, she managed to keep her features neutral and her tone even.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Don’t take it to heart, By. He’s just overwhelmed and probably doesn’t know what to do. First time anyone’s ever accosted him, much less someone he  _ likes _ .”

She tilted her head up to peer at Sylvain’s face, her gaze met with a cheeky grin.

“Give him time to figure it out.”

Her shoulders slumped as she turned in towards him, pressing her forehead against his chest. Playboy as he was, Sylvain was always going to be like an older brother to her. Most people couldn’t understand why she was so quick to forgive him for all his escapades, Ingrid especially scandalized and Dorothea taking anything to do with him with a grain of salt, but she had always seen past it. Maybe it was from all those times she spent watching him train and spar with her father, seeing how earnest and disciplined he was.

“What if he hates me?”

It was the first time her voice had grown so small and she hated it.

“I don’t think he ever will. Have you seen the way he looks at you, By?”

She could feel his laughter from the vibrations of his chest.

“If you had the guts to proposition him the way you did, you can corner him and make him talk. If not, you can always pop a few buttons open and distract him.”

Her eyes grew wide as she pushed herself off of him, met by the sight of Sylvain wagging his eyebrows and his grin growing even wider.

“Sylvain!”

.

.

.

.

Byleth made up her mind to confront Dimitri at his dorm room. There was no escape and it was the only way to get him to talk, to face him head on and demand to know what was the problem. If it was her, she’d at least be able to walk out of his life with dignity, if with a broken heart. Well, walk out of it as much as she could. She was his vassal and she’d be damned if she’d leave him high and dry because of whatever she might feel for him.

She’d hide for a few days, sure, lick her wounds then piece herself back together and serve him like nothing had ever happened if that’s how he wanted them to be. It just meant that she’d read him completely wrong the entire time she’d become aware of his lingering gaze, the flush on the high points of his cheeks, and the bashful, boyish grin he’d only show when it was just the two of them.

She managed to snap herself out of her thoughts when she arrived at the greenhouse, the fresh smell of flowers and herbs wafting gently outwards. She could hear water dripping, probably Dedue taking care of the plants as he often did, as she approached the stairs to the second floor of the dorms. She’d already seen Dimitri climbing up, his back turned so she knew he wasn’t purposefully avoiding her this time. 

It was now or never.

.

.

.

.

“Have you been avoiding me?”

She didn’t even bother knocking, deciding to instead just enter his room and lock the door behind her. 

“B-byleth!”

The surprise in his voice was apparent and all she could do was take in a long, deep breath to try and calm her nerves. They were fraying, her irritation at being avoided all day like she was some plague already at its tipping point.

“Have you been avoiding me all day, Dimitri?”

Swallowing thickly, she turned around to find the prince seated at the edge of his bed, the book in his hands having been unceremoniously dropped to the floor. She crossed the short distance between them, kicked it away and straddled his lap, pressing the ball of her hands flat against his shoulders for purchase as she stared down at him, unblinking. She couldn’t help the shiver that ran down her spine when what he did in response was to place his hands around her waist to keep her steady, even though she could feel him shaking. 

“Did you regret last night?”

She tilted her head forward, her hair falling to cover their faces, to rest her forehead against his. Her voice had gone quiet, like she was afraid of what his answer might be.

“I’m a big girl, Dimitri. I can take it.”

She yelped when she felt him tighten his grip, the pressure on the bruises he left just a bit much.

“N-no, I didn’t regret it.”

The knot in her stomach came undone and all the tension melted away as she relaxed against him, the weight of her pushing Dimitri back on his bed with her on top. She scooted forward just a bit, pressing her knees against his sides for balance. If she bent her head just a little bit more, she could slot their lips together but as much as she wanted to kiss him, she needed an answer.

“Then why?”

Her eyes widened when her world spun, finding herself flat on her back with Dimitri towering over her. His hands moved up along her sides slowly before pressing them down beside her face so as not to put his weight on her.

“I was… afraid.”

She draped her arms around his neck and pulled him down, this time unable to ignore the desire to kiss him. Her body started to warm when he kissed her back, softly and sweetly just like before they drifted off to sleep last night.

“Of what?”

She pressed a kiss to the corner of his mouth, her hold on him still a little heavy to keep him close by.

“I don’t know. Every time I saw you, I suddenly felt the urge to run away.”

She folded her arms just a little to embrace him, tucking his head in the crook of her neck. His breathing had been heavy earlier, but she felt it start to even out as she held him.

“I didn’t think.”

“Clearly.”

She couldn’t help but tease him even as he opened up to her, but her tone was soft and her touch gentle as she started to stroke his hair.

“I’m sorry. I just got so nervous every time that I ran away.”

She nudged him with her shoulder and he rolled away from her, landing on his side. She twisted slightly to curl into him and cup his cheek, thrilled when he leaned into her touch as he draped an arm over her to pull her even closer.

“What made you so nervous?”

“I was afraid of what you might say.”

She raised her brow, curious.

“Try me.”

She watched him take a deep breath.

She leaned forward to kiss him sweetly and felt him tighten his hold on her in response.

.

.

.

.

There was a pleasant ache, still, between her legs and a warm body next to her when Byleth woke up. Her vision was fuzzy, at first, everything slowly becoming clear as she blinked away the sleepiness from her eyes. There’s a comforting weight around her waist and she could feel day old stubble on Dimitri’s chin on the curve of her shoulder.

“Good morning.”

She barely turned her head to face him when she felt his hand on her cheek and his lips on her mouth. Something bloomed in her chest as she melted further into him, kissing him back softly and sweetly.

“Good morning.”

She shivered as his hand moved away from her face, tracing the lines of her jaw then moving down to skim across her shoulder then down her arm before settling on the space beside her waist for balance. His mouth, meanwhile, went south as he kissed down her throat, on top of her sternum, in between the valley of her breasts, and down down down her sweat slick skin until he disappeared beneath the sheets. The touch of his other hand had her spread her legs open and she gasped at his rough chin rubbing against her inner thigh before all she could focus on was how the feel of his tongue on her folds.

She sighed, languorous, as her hands went to cradle his head, her fingers tangling in his hair as she pushed him slightly, just enough to encourage. The long lick from bottom to top he gave in response told her he was listening.

It was a very good morning indeed.

**Author's Note:**

> This was just supposed to be shameless smut but it grew a plot. Somehow.
> 
> Also, I like to think Sylvain would be a great best friend slash big brother-type for Student AU!Byleth. If Ingrid complains about all his shenanigans and lectures him, Byleth would probably just roll her eyes and kick him on the shins or something and he’d end up mock hurt and trying to find comfort. Ah the cycle never ends. Poor Sylvain.
> 
> That end though 👀 👀 👀
> 
> Your kudos and comments are my lifeblood <3
> 
> You can come yell at me on [twitter](http://twitter.com/isannacchi)!


End file.
